


Fuck

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Lee hears you swear for the first time





	Fuck

Your boyfriend Lee had never once heard you swear, not even in the bedroom, even when you were sat on his lap while he was working on a new narrative for Westworld and his hand was playing with you, you never once uttered a single curse; but then one day, you were in the kitchen, and he was in his office, and all of a sudden he heard it loud and clear like the howl of a wolf. 

“Fuck!” 

Lee knew that something was wrong the second he heard it, and he raced into the kitchen to see what disastrous thing had happened, only to see you with a wad of kitchen paper around your finger, a slight reddish tinge to the otherwise blue material. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Lee asked as he removed the paper towel and threw it in the bin, he examined the cut for a little while, and decided that all it needed was a plaster and an antiseptic wipe. 

“I was chopping up some onions and I accidentally cut my finger,” you explained, wincing when your boyfriend cleaned the cut with a wipe; the antiseptic stung a little, but not for long, and he soon placed a plaster over it and kissed your forehead. 

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you fucking swear,” he chuckled. “I must be rubbing off on you.”

“Shut up,” you mumbled bashfully, shaking your head and biting down on your bottom lip. “I’m in pain, be nice to me.”

“You want me to be nice?” Lee smirked, picking you up and sitting you on the counter, he began to place sinfully soft sweet kisses to your neck, and you found yourself arching your back and moaning quietly. “Or, would you rather I fuck you like an animal, right here?”

“Lee,” you mewled, the need and want for him to do exactly that was building and you didn’t know how much longer you could stop yourself. “Please.”

“You’re gonna have to tell me,” he chuckled, pulling away and winking at you. “C’mon, love, what do you want me to do? Fuck you, or be nice?”


End file.
